In many industrial, agricultural, and commercial fluid spraying applications, it is necessary for a plurality of spray nozzles to be mounted in a longitudinal array. It is common to support such a plurality of spray nozzles along the length of an elongated manifold pipe, commonly known as a header, and to communicate liquid from a supply source through the manifold to the plurality of nozzles. Such manifolds typically are formed from stainless steel pipe, and by virtue of their long length, can be heavy and difficult to handle, assembly, and support. While it is often desirable that the manifold have a relatively large diameter, both to enable large volume liquid passage and to facilitate nozzle attachment and internal threading and axial coupling of components thereon, increasing the diameter of the header further increases the weight and difficulty in handling. Thus, it is often difficult to implement large diameter manifolds in known fluid spraying systems.